


The Incident!

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	The Incident!

Milo burst through the door to his room, his thoughts running wild in panic and guilt as he slammed it shut.The loud bang echoed through the empty halls, accompanied by the crash of a picture frame falling.  
 

‘How could I let this happen?!’ Milo thought frantically placing his small dog in his arms on the floor quickly so he could lock the door.  
 

“It's all my fault Diogee,” Milo muttered, wandering over to his beanbag, dropping down and letting his weight sink into it forlornly.  
 

The small dog tilted its head at Milo quizzically before padding his way over to the beanbag and laying his head on Milo's knee gently.  
 

“Zack's in the hospital because of me!” Milo explained sadly lifting the small dog onto his lap. “I should never have let my guard down.” he whispered as rubbing the back of Diogee’s ears absentmindedly.  
 

Milo sat there quietly thinking back on everything anyone ever said about him: “A JINX!...A DANGER TO THE TOWN AND EVERYONE IN IT!”  
 

‘A danger, that's right, they were all right about everything!Everything they ever said about me, otherwise, Zack wouldn't be in the hospital right now!’ he thought bitterly and felt tears building up.  
 

Suddenly Milo's phone went off, shattering the silence. Milo jolted at the song playing, before yanking the phone from his pocket and hitting ignore after seeing Zack's number on the screen. He couldn't face Zack now, not yet.Probably not ever again.  
 

A few minutes later the phone rang again, this time a different melody played. Milo recognized it as Melissa’s ringtone, he didn't want to talk to her either.He needed to keep them BOTH far away from now on.  
 

‘It’s for their own good.’ He thought, sadly silencing his phone and placing it on the ground.  
 

Milo hugged his dog closer, laying his chin atop of Diogee’s soft furry head gently. “It's better if I'm not around them.” he stated, curling up on his beanbag.  
 

A few moments later Milo heard what sounded like gentle tapping on his window. After hearing the tapping sound again Milo pushed himself up onto his feet reluctantly and trudged over to his bedroom window to look out it.  
 

Melissa and Zack were standing in his backyard. Milo’s eyes lingered on the sling on Zack’s arm for a few minutes before turning his attention to Melissa and noticing she had a few small pebbles in her right hand.  
 

‘She must have been tossing those at my window just now.’ Milo thought opening the window carefully.  
 

“Hey, there you are!” Melissa called, smiling up at him from the lawn loudly.  
 

“Oh...Hi guys,” Milo replied. “Look, I...uh, really think it’s best if you guys just go home,” he stated calmly.  
 

Melissa and Zack exchanged confused glances at that comment for a moment before Melissa spoke up.  
 

“We tried calling.We have your backpack,” Melissa stated.  
 

“My...my backpack?” Milo asked blinking confusedly.  
 

“Yeah, you left it at the hospital when you took off earlier,” Zack answered, holding up Milo's backpack to show him.  
 

“We can bring it upstairs for you” Melissa added amusedly.  
 

“No!” Milo shouted suddenly. “I mean no, it’s fine. You can just leave it there and I'll get it later,” he said, clearing his throat.  
 

“Anyway, you guys should head home now,” Milo as he walked away from the window and dropped back onto his beanbag again.  
 

After a few minutes, Melissa decided to break the silence.  
 

“Milo, is something wrong?” Melissa shouted, confused.  
 

“Yeah, come on buddy, talk to us!” Zack shouted encouragingly when Milo didn't answer Melissa's question.  
 

‘If I ignore them they'll leave soon.’ Milo thought as he laid next to Diogee tiredly.  
 

Diogee then stood up, trotted over to the window, and curled up underneath of it instead. Milo stared at his dog for a moment before sighing sadly.  
 

“Even you’re avoiding me now?” Milo muttered bitterly.  
 

Back outside Melissa shifted from side to side nervously before turning to Zack.  
 

“Give me Milo’s backpack,” Melissa firmly said holding her hand out.  
 

“Ok,” Zack said, handing over the backpack quickly.  
 

“Thanks,” Melissa replied quickly digging through the backpack.  
 

After a couple minutes of searching, she let out a triumphant shout when she found what she was looking for.  
 

“C'mon, follow me,” Melissa ordered, grabbing a hold Zack's good arm and pulling him through the backyard gate and around to the front door of Milo’s house and trying to unlock it.  
 

“Wait, what’re you doing?!” Zack asked nervously.  
 

“Ohh, just visiting a friend,” Melissa replied nonchalantly without looking up. “After you,” she said pushing the door open and holding it for Zack to walk through first.  
 

“You do realize this is breaking and entering right?” Zack asked.  
 

“Hmm, not really, since I used Milo's key,” Melissa stated with a chuckle as she held up the key. “Now you coming or what?” she asked.  
 

“Fine!” Zack huffed. “But this still counts as breaking and entering you know.” He muttered walking through the doorway.  
 

“Oh, come on ya big baby,” Melissa said, closing the door behind her quietly and tugging Zack toward the stairs.  
 

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Melissa glanced hesitantly around the darkened hallway before walking over towards Milo’s bedroom, Zack, following closely behind her.  
 

As she took another step, a crunching sound was heard. She let out a surprised gasp and backed up a few steps.  
 

“Hey, Zack flip that light on for me please.” Melissa requested kneeling down.  
 

As the light illuminated the area Melissa saw what she had stepped on: It was a photograph that had been recently taken of them. Her arms around Milo and Zack while they were squished together and Mort waving to the camera next to them.  
 

She frowned at the crack in the glass right over where Milo and Zack were in the photo. Even the wooden frame had broken due to its fall off the wall.  
 

“That the picture we took after The Battle Of The Bands?” Zack asked leaning over Melissa’s shoulder to look at the photo.  
 

“Yeah, it looks like it fell off the wall and broke,” Melissa answered sadly, standing up and glancing at the blank space on the hallway wall. “Here take these,” she said handing Zack skeleton key and thrusting Milo’s backpack into his arms.  
 

“What? Why?” Zack asked confusedly.  
 

“Because I’m going to find a broom and a new picture frame to put this in?” Melissa replied holding up the photograph. “You can talk with Milo ‘til I get there,” she said with a smile.  
 

“But I--” Zack started to reply when Melissa cut him off.  
 

“Look, Zack, Milo really needs someone and I think your the best person for him right now.” Melissa stated crossing her arms. “Just talk to him, I'm sure everything will be fine.” she said, smiling slightly, before she sighed and walked back over to the stairs, disappearing down them.  
 

Zack stared down at the key in his hand then looked up at the door with a reluctant sigh.  
 

On the other side of the bedroom door, Diogee paced back and forth in front of the bedroom door, whining. He stopped occasionally to scratch at the ground and turned to bark at his owner.  
 

“Diogee, what’s wrong?” Milo asked confusedly, turning around to look at his barking dog.  
 

Milo froze as his eyes met Zack’s looking over at Milo as he carefully stepped over Diogee.  
 

The eye contact only lasted a moment before Milo turned away from Zack's gaze and faced the window.  
 

“I thought I told you guys to go home,” Milo stated without turning to look at Zack.  
 

Zack raised a confused eyebrow at Milo’s terse tone before deciding to place his backpack on the floor and go sit down across from him.  
 

“I know something’s wrong. You wanna talk about it?” Zack asked, gently placing a hand on Milo’s shoulder.  
 

“Don’t touch me!” Milo yelped, jerking away from Zack.  
 

“Ok, no touching,” Zack said. putting his hands up. “But, will you at least look me in the eyes?”  
 

“Fine,” Milo muttered trying to look up, but seeing the sling on Zack’s arm made him feel guilty so he dropped his gaze back down into his lap.  
 

“What’s wrong?” Zack asked a bit worriedly.  
 

“Well...uh, how is your arm feeling?” Milo responded quietly.  
 

“Is that what all this is about?” Zack asked confusedly. “It’s not that bad, just a shoulder sprain, really.”  
 

“You could've been hurt a lot worse,” Milo muttered, frowning at the thought.  
 

“I'm fine, really,” Zack responded. “If anything, I'm worried about you.”  
 

“Just go home.You and Melissa need to stay away from me,” Milo stated bluntly.  
 

Zack stared at Milo, shocked by the bluntness of his words for a few seconds of silence.  
 

“Why are you pushing us away?!” Zack asked incredulously. “All you’re doing is hurting yourself!”  
 

“It already hurts me knowing that I might hurt you again!” Milo said, expression turning pained rather than the resolve he was trying to convey. “I can’t bear to let it happen again!”  
 

Zack froze. Milo’s pain seemed to go deeper than how the dark skinned boy thought. He smiled wryly as Milo went on about how and why he shouldn't be around.  
 

“Milo,” Zack interrupted softly, scooting closer to Milo. Milo tried to back up, running over his own words. Zack pulled Milo into a tight hug, despite his hurt arm.  
 

“Zack, let go of me! You're going to hurt yourself more,” Milo shouted, trying to pull away. His vision had already begun to grow blurry, but he had to hold it in until Zack left.  
 

“You live every day followed by a cyclone of calamity, you break almost everything you touch, and some of the craziest things happen around you,” Zack stated, holding Milo closer.  
 

“Zack, please just go home,” Milo begged quietly, the tears already slipping. His efforts to get away became weak before he stopped altogether. His arms hung by his sides like heavy weights.  
 

“But, you treat every day like a new adventure and never let these things get you down.” Zack ignored Milos pleas. “That's what I love about you.”  
 

Milo’s eyes widened before closing, the tears now overflowing. His body shook and he clung tightly to Zack, clutching onto the soft fabric of his shirt. Zack patted Milo’s back and tried to lift Milo’s head. But, Milo was adamant in hiding his face in Zack’s shoulder. Milo muttered something, his grip lessening.  
 

“I couldn’t understand a single word you just said.” Zack laughed, nudging the side of Milo’s head with his gently. Milo lifted his head, resting it on Zack’s shoulder.  
 

“I love you.” he confessed, "And I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet."  
 

“It's alright, are you feeling better now?” Zack asked, nuzzling the side of Milo’s face. Milo’s cheeks flushed red at the action but nodded. He leaned a little more into Zack smiling.  
 

Zack watched Milo’s chest begin to rise and fall steadily and listened to his breathing slowly become even and calm again.He chuckled lightly when he realized Milo had fallen asleep.He loved how Milo smiled when he was sleeping and how content he seemed to be to just be held by him.  
 

Unknown to Zack, Melissa had been tugged into the room by Diogee when he was confessing earlier. She had seen everything and all of her worries had faded as she watched them quietly from the doorway. She decided now would be a good time to let her presence be known.  
 

“Y’know Zack, that was pretty corny.” Melissa said teasingly as she walked over carrying Diogee and sat down next to Zack, before leaning forward to fix Milo’s hair a bit.  
 

“You can make fun all you want.” Zack replied blushing furiously. “But, I meant every word of it.” He said smiling down at Milo resting in his lap.  
 

Melissa just laughed lightly, she was happy that everything worked out.She handed him the fixed photograph in her hand. She knew nothing could keep her boys apart for too long.  
   
THE END


End file.
